Digital media merchandising promotions are broadly advertised to users regardless of whether the users are interested in the content of the promotions. The traditional algorithmic presentation of the promotions is inefficient in generating sales of the promoted content. There exists a need of presenting to users digital media merchandising promotions that the users are interested in.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and/or system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.